Si les contes disaient la vérité
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Jack a l'occasion de faire son vœux le plus cher.


Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**Titre** : Si les contes disaient la vérité...

**OOO**

« Madame la fée ? » Demanda une petite voix.

Evelyn se retourna car on tirait sur son pull bleu ciel. Elle inclina la tête vers l'enfant qui portait un t-shirt grisâtre provenant sans aucun doute des armoires du foyer. Trop porté, trop usé.

« La fée ? » Répéta Evelyn avec un sourire, ses sourcils néanmoins froncés de perplexité.

« Oui… La fée bleue ?! » Précisa l'enfant, les yeux élargis par la beauté sans artifice de la femme à qui il s'adressait.

Evelyn s'accroupit à sa hauteur ; ce qui augmenta la nervosité du gamin qui entortilla ses petits doigts dans le textile usé. « Comment t'appelles-tu, mon ange ? » Demanda-t-elle charmée par les yeux clairs de l'orphelin.

« Jack. »

« Jack ?! Bonjour Jack, je suis Evelyn et je travaille ici. Tu es nouveau, n'est ce pas ? »Demanda-t-elle. C'était plus pour faire la conversation qu'elle avait posée la question. Elle connaissait bien chaque tête du foyer, et celle de Jack lui était inconnue.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu t'es déjà fait quelques amis ? Je peux te présenter des jeunes de ton âge si tu le souhaites ? » Proposa-t-elle. Jack oscilla la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux baisser. Elle se releva, troublée par la réaction du gamin. Bien sûre qu'il avait peur. Etre le nouveau dans ce genre d'endroit n'était pas évident. Mais, il y avait plus que ça. Elle pouvait le sentir. « Ou tu peux venir boire un petit quelque chose avec moi ? » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle lui tendit la main.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le hall principal du foyer. Chaque pièce vivait du bruits des enfants : des rires, des éclats, des cris, des voix. A chaque son, Evelyn pouvait sentir les muscles de l'enfant se raidir. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour rassurer le jeune gamin pendu à ses côtés. Avec son expérience, elle était en mesure de déceler quand un enfant était traumatisé. Et Jack était un enfant traumatisé. Alors, elle se contenta de lui tenir la main et de rester à ses côtés le plus sereinement possible.

Evelyn revenait de plusieurs jours de congés. Les nouveaux dossiers lui étaient inconnus, encore empilés sur son bureau. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de lire celui de Jack. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait conduit ce jeune homme dans ces murs.

Depuis quelques instants dans la cuisine du personnel, Evelyn finissait de remplir un verre de lait pour Jack puis elle en versa dans sa tasse de café. « J'espère que tu aimes le lait. » Dit-elle en posant son regard sur l'enfant qui ne répondait pas. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de boire en de petites gorgées, savourant les lapées comme si il s'agissait d'une boisson onéreuse. « Si tu veux un autre verre de lait, n'hésites pas à demander » l'informa-t-elle.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la cuisine. Maria, de son nom, salua Evelyn de façon très enjouée, « Ça va Evy, les vacances c'était comment ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant devant Jack. Il cessa de bouger. Il se serait même arrêter de respirer si il en avait été capable. Maria tira une tasse de l'armoire puis, en se retournant, elle remarqua la présence du garçon, « tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois, » souria-t-elle. Evelyn se contenta d'acquiescer d'un sourire en coin. « Je suis contente d'être partie avec les garçons. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la mer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils se sont amusés, » expliqua Evelyn l'air rêveuse. Maria rigola légèrement, « tu aurais dû les laisser là-bas, ça t'aurait fait de vrai vacance, » plaisanta-t-elle. Elle connaissait bien les fils d'Evelyn. Elle finit par s'installer à la table et elle cilla, « Jack…mais tu bois…je suis très contente. » Elle se retourna vers sa collègue et dit, « tu viens à peine de rentrer et déjà un miracle ! »

Jack, qui en fait n'avait rien avalé depuis son arrivée au foyer, releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit parler de 'miracles'. Maria venait d'appuyer son hypothèse. Evelyn était la fée bleue. Il devait lui demander.

Son verre de lait se vidait lentement, précautionneusement, Jack avait presque du mal à le finir car son estomac avait perdu l'habitude d'être rempli. Le petit garçon réfléchissait entre deux gorgées, il se donnait du courage. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'osait pas lui demander. Un vœu ; il voulait juste en faire un, pour ne plus qu'on lui fasse du mal, pour trouver une famille. Il voulait vraiment changer.

Nerveusement, Jack sortit de table sans un mot, s'avançant tête baissée vers cette femme vêtue de bleu. « Jack ? » S'inquiéta Maria.

« Si…s'il te plait…si…si tu veux bien…fais de moi un gentil garçon… » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, presque comme une supplique. Il se tenait devant Evelyn qui le regardait l'air surprise. « Un gentil garçon ? » Répéta-t-elle. Elle voulait comprendre. « Oui…s'il te plait. Comme ça, j'aurais une maman. » Expliqua très douloureusement Jack. Evelyn posa un doigt sous le menton de Jack, le forçant doucement à redresser le visage. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui dit, « mon ange, je suis certaine que tu es déjà très gentil. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il le regard embrumé, l'air fantomatique. Il chassa la main d'Evelyn de son visage pour partir en courant. Evelyn se releva pour le suivre mais Maria l'en empêcha, « laisse le partir. Il est instable d'après son dossier. Tu devrais le lire. Je pense que son cas va t'intéresser. »

**OOO**

FIN.


End file.
